1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard apparatus integrated with a combined touch input module, and more particularly to the keyboard apparatus integrating a touchpad module and a tablet module that supporting touching control and handwriting.
2. Description of Related Art
Keyboard and mouse are the most often used devices for computer input in general. With the development of the application software and a variety of the computer peripherals, a handwriting method or a mouse-like touch device further enhance the input way. Since the number of peripherals connected to computer systems is increasing, the connecting cables for the peripherals will more and more clutter computer tables.
Concerning the use of keyboards, users need to know well the arrangement of the keys for inputting data efficiently. Thus, a handwriting method can be a convenient input method for users who are bad at keyboard input. Reference is made to FIG. 1 which shows a schematic diagram of a computer system adopting a handwriting device. The shown keyboard 10 and handwriting device 14 connect with the computer system 12 at one time. The computer system 12 preferably supplies power to the keyboard 10 and handwriting device 14. The user uses a stylus 16 to write on a tablet of the handwriting device 14. Through the software installed in the computer system 12 tracks retrieved from the handwriting device 14 are recorded, and the tracks are recognized with a text-recognition program. Finally, the recognized text can be converted to normal text format.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional keyboard apparatus integrated with a touch pad mounted on a laptop. Besides the computer mouse as a used input device, the touch pad can be another often used cursor-controlled device, especially for a portable notebook computer. The shown computer system 20 is a notebook computer, wherein a touch sensitive module 24 is mounted on the keyboard module 22—including the touch pad for hand controlling the cursor.
Accordingly, as discussed above, the prior art still has some non-convenient disadvantages that could be improved. The present invention aims to resolve the drawbacks in the prior art.